Et la Mort fut plus forte que l'Amour
by Syssie
Summary: extrait "Malgré tout je n'ai pas pu te sauver ce soir là Harry, je n'ai fait que retarder le moment fatal, je n'ai fait qu'enfoncer plus encore cette lame d'amour et de désespoir dans ton coeur, je n'ai pu que nous détruire un peu plus encore." Yaoi,dark
1. Prologue

Un soir de pleine lune, une pensée pour les loups-garous.

Harry avançait droit devant lui. La forêt interdite, la cabane d'Hagrid, la fiole. Son esprit était embrumé par la douleur. Il avait besoin de cette mort. Plus de larme, plus de sang, plus cette peur et cette souffrance.

La lune éclairée sa silhouette encapuchonnée et une autre qui le suivait. Il n'entendait pas que quelqu'un courait vers lui, il n'entendait que les sanglots de son cœur qui appelait à l'aide. Il n'entendait que cette mort qui se faisait de plus en plus proche.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait… »

Une voix murmurée, une main sur son épaule. Harry voulut se retourner pour faire face à cet inconnu mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

« Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Maintenant on va rentrer et tu ne traineras plus vers chez Hagrid. »

Quel était cette personne qui lui donnait des ordres ? Harry essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise de celle-ci mais elle était plus forte que lui.

« Laisse-moi, je me promenais !

- Mais bien sûr, vers la cabane de l'autre géant alors qu'il a des fioles de poison chez lui ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua Harry.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu vas mal Harry.

Le ton était calme mais inquiet, l'inconnu desserra son emprise et Harry réussit à se retourner. Une capuche noire l'empêchait de distinguer son visage, mais Harry nota qu'il était plus grand que lui. La lune fut cachée quelques instants par un nuage et l'inconnu en profita pour se pencher vers le griffondor et lui voler un baiser.

Un baiser, des lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'on l'embrassait. C'était si doux, si agréable. La mort lui paraissait loin, la douleur, la tristesse tout ça était oublié. Puis le baiser cessa et Harry sentit une boule dans son cœur.

Il se laissa trainer vers son dortoir et abandonner devant la porte. Son « sauveur » n'était donc pas un griffondor.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever il n'avait plus le temps d'aller chercher la fiole maintenant et il ne voulait plus vraiment y aller. Ce que l'inconnu lui avait dit était encré en lui, profondément. Il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours Harry se mit à espérer que la vie n'était pas aussi noire qu'il croyait.

Au petit-déjeuner, coincé entre ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry regardait dans la grande salle, dévisageait les visages de chacun, cherchant le mystérieux inconnu qui l'avait sauvé. Il savait que ce n'était ni une fille ni un griffondor mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Un poufsouffle ne serait jamais sorti par ce froid, et ce serait surement montré. Les serpentards le détestaient. Donc il ne restait plus que les serdaigles. Mais lequel ?

Hermione perçut quelque chose puisqu'elle demanda à Harry :

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

-Euh…

-Si c'est Malfoy, t'inquiètes pas, il est en retenue, McGonagall l'a coincé dans un couloir cette nuit. Bien fait pour lui, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

-Ah bon ? Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas lui que je cherche, je ne cherche personne, lui répondit Harry.

-Ah, j'avais cru, en tout cas tu n'arrêtes pas de te retourner dans tout les sens, tu te sens stressé ? Un cauchemar ?

Harry ne dit rien. Sa tête retournait dans tous les sens l'information suivante : Draco était dans les couloirs cette nuit. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Oui mais non, c'était impossible. Quoiqu'il avait été avec lui chercher une fiole de sommeil dans la cabane lors d'un cours de soin des créatures magiques. C'est lui qui 

avait dit que ce qu'il prenait dans sa main était un poison très fort. Donc… mais non. Draco le détestait, voulait le voir mort même. Il délirait à imaginer ça. Draco ne l'embrasserait jamais.

Ce fut Ron qui en lui tapotant l'épaule le tira de ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air bien ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à Hermione, elle te parle depuis cinq minutes.

-Ah désolée Hermione, tu disais ?

-Rien d'important. Tu sais que tu peux nous parler Harry, s'il y a quelque chose, à propos de Voldemort ou…

-Oui, merci, l'interrompit Harry fatigué de tout ça.

Il se leva précipitamment et laissa ses amis là. Il avait besoin d'être seul, ses amis étaient en train de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient de qui était amoureux Harry ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient les horreurs que lui faisait voir Voldemort la nuit ? Que diraient-ils s'ils savaient tout ce qu'il avait enduré ?...

Pris dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas Draco revenir de sa retenue, passer à coté de lui avec un regard triste. Harry n'entendit pas le soupir que poussa Draco. Et quand le griffondor se retourna en sentant qu'une présence venait de passer il ne vit qu'une cape tournait vers la grande salle.

Quand Harry atteignit sa chambre il s'affaissa sur son lit, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées.

L'eau dégoulinait sur son corps nu. Il imagina que sa main était celle de celui qu'il aimait depuis deux ans en secret. Il imagina que ce n'était pas sa main qui était en train de le masturber mais celle, pâle et fine, de son amour. Et quand il jouit ce fut le prénom de celui-ci qu'il cria. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, que la jouissance lui avait fait fermer, il put constater qu'il était bel et bien seul dans cette cabine de douche.

Il sortit de sa douche, plus triste qu'en y entrant. Et se dit que ce n'était une si bonne idée, il avait toujours la tête pleine et aucune réponse. Et en plus son cœur lui faisait mal.

Le lendemain, match contre les serpentards, les griffondors étaient tous excités à l'idée d'une nouvelle victoire, tous sauf Harry. Il avait mis son équipement et était parti faire des tours de terrain sur son balai. Draco partit lui aussi en avance vers le stade mais ne fit que s'asseoir sur les gradins et regarda Harry. Il remarqua que celui-ci l'avait vu mais ne disait rien, la présence du serpentard l'indifférant visiblement. Mais Draco ignorait que le cœur d'Harry battait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le match commença. Harry paraissait dans la lune, Draco aussi. Ils ne se disaient rien, cherchant chacun dans leur coin le vif d'or. On aurait dit qu'ils s'évitaient, qu'inconsciemment ils n'avaient pas envie de gagner ou de perdre. Puis soudain Draco vit la petite boule d'or voltait près de lui et s'élança à sa poursuite. Harry le suivit et atteignit bientôt Draco. Côte à côte ils volaient vers le vif d'or, tendant tous les deux la main pour l'attraper, au même moment leurs mains l'agrippèrent. Par terre, leurs doigts enlacés autour de la même boule, Draco à califourchon sur Harry.

Mme Bibine annonça égalité, puisque les points étaient de 30 à 30 et que les attrapeurs avaient attrapé en même temps le vif d'or.

Il y aurait le mois suivant un nouveau match.

Harry et Draco s'évitèrent toute la semaine. Harry cherchant de son coté qui était venu le chercher devant la cabane d'Hagrid, et se faisant de plus en plus d'amis chez les serdaigles. Tandis que Draco paradait chaque jour avec une nouvelle conquête.

Mais un soir, Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans un couloir. Alors que Draco allait faire demi-tour pour prendre un autre chemin le griffondor l'interpella :

-Hé Malfoy attends!

-Quoi ? Draco se retourna visiblement dérangé.

-Je… enfin ça fait longtemps que… tu ne trouves pas que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Arrête de bafouer.

-Voilà, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, ça fait deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas insulté, moi et mes amis aussi, je trouve ça bizarre et…

-Ah! Et ça te dérange peut-être, tu aimais que je t'insulte et qu'on se batte. T'es un peu masochiste peut-être ?

-Non, mais…

-On n'est plus des enfants Potter, on a passé l'âge de jouer à ça. On s'est bien amusé maintenant c'est fini. Aller salut!

Harry resta planté au milieu du couloir. Il regarda le serpentard s'en aller, ses mots résonnant douloureusement dans sa tête. Il n'était plus rien pour lui, même plus son ennemi.

« Le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence. »

Draco refusa de se retourner, il se dit que c'était le mieux à faire, pour lui. Maintenant il n'aurait plus envie d'embrasser Harry quand ils se battaient, si près l'un de l'autre puisqu'ils ne se battraient plus. Il n'aurait plus peur qu'il sente son désir. Il n'aurait plus mal à l'entente des insultes. Il ne sentira plus son cœur se briser en l'insultant aussi.

Mais il avait encore plus mal maintenant. Si le Survivant n'était plus son ennemi, s'il n'était plus l'ennemi du Survivant, qu'était-il pour lui ? Rien. Et Draco avait mal.

Des larmes coulaient des joues des deux princes. Des larmes d'amour secret, d'amour caché, d'amour impossible et pourtant si fort. Ils pleuraient de peur, de douleur. Leur cœur venait de se briser dans leur poitrine. Draco courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, honteux de ses pleurs. Tandis qu'Harry remit du choc errait dans le parc, comme une ombre. Il aurait voulu y croire, il aurait voulu que ce soit Draco qui le sauva cette nuit là. Il aurait voulu que Draco l'aime comme il l'aimait. Il avait tant de fois rêvé que cet amour ne soit pas mort-né. Maintenant il contemplait le vide qui l'entourait, il réalisait pour la première fois qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il se dit même qu'il avait rêvé la nuit où il était allé chercher la fiole. Rien n'était vrai, son amour aussi devait être une illusion, un désir d'adolescent. Une simple passade. Il avait l'impression que sa vie se réduisait à un néant intérieur. L'envie de mourir renaquit en lui. Plus forte encore qu'avant. Mais il se promit de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir tué Voldemort, maintenant que plus rien ne comptait pour lui, la peur d'échouer disparue et une haine sans nom envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit possession de son être.


	2. Disparition

_« Non! »  
Mais le jet de lumière vert sorti de la baguette du mage noir et toucha Remus en plein front. Harry courut vers le corps inanimé du loup-garou puis planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, rouges, de Voldemort.  
-Je vous tuerai, vous payerez tout ce que vous avez fait!  
-Crois-tu vraiment être assez fort pour me tuer seul ? Tous ceux que tu aimes meurent, tu n'as pas pu les sauver. Comment crois-tu pouvoir me tuer alors ?_

Harry se réveilla, couvert de sueur, le rire du Lord noir résonnait encore dans sa tête. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un sort de silence à son lit sinon il aurait sûrement réveillé ses compagnons de chambre en criant.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je le Survivant ? Pourquoi suis-je trop faible pour tuer ce serpent ?! »

Harry s'écroulait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver. Ses parents étaient morts en voulant le sauver, Sirius aussi, et tous les autres.  
Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et décida de sortir dehors, prendre l'air.  
Les souvenirs de son cauchemar le suivaient sans bruit et sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il eut une pensée pour Remus qui devait être en ce moment avec Tonk. Allait-il mourir lui aussi ? A cause de lui…  
Harry ravala ses larmes et commença à marcher à la lueur de la lune, invisible aux yeux de tous. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait. Quand il se retourna il vit quelqu'un marcher vers lui en lui tendant la main. Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était car l'inconnu était emmitouflé dans une cape noire et son visage était caché sous le capuchon de l'édite cape.

« Viens vers moi, n'es pas peur, je suis là pour t'aider. »

Harry se sentit attirer comme par un aimant vers l'inconnu, sa cape d'invisibilité tomba et il avança, en pyjama, vers l'homme en noir.

« Suis-moi, le Maître veut te voir, viens! »

Harry était comme hypnotisé mais il comprit vite qu'il avait devant lui un mangemort et que celui-ci voulait l'emmener droit chez Voldemort. Reprenant ses esprits il se détourna et parti en courant vers la forêt. Il tomba quand le sort l'atteignit. Stupefix. L'homme lui attrapa le bras et transplana.

Tout était noir autour de lui et Harry ne distinguait pas où il se trouvait. A l'humidité régnant autour de lui il en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans un cachot ou une cave.  
« Quel imbécile je suis! Je me suis fait prendre comme un débutant ! Et maintenant que faire ? J'ai mal partout et je suis attaché… »  
Harry était attaché au mur par des sangles, les deux bras suspendus au dessus de sa tête.  
Tout son corps le faisait souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien faire, sa magie ne fonctionnait plus.  
Attendre…

« Cherchez-le autre part alors! »

Dumbledore arpentait la salle de long en large, fulminant contre tous et tout.  
La disparition d'Harry avait provoqué une grande agitation à Poudlard et Albus avait réussi à calmer les élèves et à ne pas faire sortir la nouvelle de l'enceinte du château. Si jamais Fudge était au courant ce serait sûrement un énorme scandale.  
Personne ne savait où se trouvait Harry. Les plus optimistes disaient qu'il avait peut-être fait une fugue mais les autres pensaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Les professeurs ainsi que Dumbledore avaient essayé de détecter le Survivant grâce à son aura magique mais celle-ci était introuvable. Ce qui signifiait trois choses : soit Harry était mort, soit il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, soit il se trouvait dans un endroit où sa magie ne pouvait être localisée. Mais ça ne les avançait pas plus de savoir ça.  
Ils devaient attendre qu'un signe apparaisse.  
Attendre…

« La magie noire se déplace dans mon corps comme un acide qui me rongerait de l'intérieur. Je ne combats plus la douleur, j'essaye de la canaliser en moi pour que le sort s'arrête plus vite. Mes larmes me brûlent les joues et son rire perce mes tympans. Mon corps ne me porte plus, je tombe dans une flaque de sang sur le sol. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment dans un élan de souffrance j'ai arraché mes sangles et me suis délivré. « Délivré » si vite dit, je suis pris au piège, sans magie, affaibli par tous ses sorts. Sa magie à lui entre par tous les pores de ma peau, je me contorsionne par terre, sous ses yeux. Pitoyablement et je sens qu'il est en train de jouir de son pouvoir sur moi. Je ne peux plus crier, à force de hurler j'ai du abîmer mes cordes vocales.  
Mourir… »

Hermione se tenait à coté de Ron, silencieusement ils marchaient vers le bureau du directeur quand une ombre surgit devant eux.

-Malfoy ?!

-Oui Granger c'est moi.

-Laisse-nous passer, on est pressé, lui dit Ron en entraînant Hermione.

-Non, attendez, j'aimerais vous parler, répliqua Draco d'un ton suppliant qui interpella Hermione.

-De quoi ? dit-elle septique.

-Viens n'écoute pas cet abruti, lui conseilla Ron en la tirant par sa manche.

-Tu peux partir Weasley, si tu veux, répliqua Draco

-Oui, moi j'y vais, tu fais ce que tu veux Hermione.

-Je te rejoindrai, lui répondit-elle.

Hermione resta seule dans ce couloir avec Draco. Face à face, elle attendait qu'il commence à parler. Ce qu'il fit :

-Je… comment dire ? Je voudrais que tu me tiennes au courant sur l'affaire Potter, je pourrais aider aux recherches et…

-Pour que tu répètes tout à ton père ? Me crois-tu assez bête pour te dire ce genre de chose, à toi, fils et futur mangemort ?!

-Je ne dirai rien à mon père, même, en échange, je veux bien essayer d'avoir des informations au sujet du nouveau repère de Voldemort. Alors Granger, veux-tu bien me faire confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux bien courir le risque mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tellement à Harry ? Pourquoi veux-tu le retrouver ?

-C'est mon meilleur ennemi, Draco ricana doucement à ce nom puis continua la tête basse, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé nous nous sommes quitter en de mauvais termes je me sens un peu coupable.

-Je vois… mais de toute façon vous n'avez jamais été en très bons termes toi et Harry alors…

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, ça marche ou pas ? Draco avait relevé la tête et plantait maintenant son regard dans celui de la griffondor.

-D'accord mais à la moindre chose suspecte…

-Ok, ok.

-Et puis je dois en parler à Dumbledore aussi. Je te tiendrai au courant.

Hermione allait partir quand Draco la retient par la manche et lui murmura :

« Merci… »

Puis il se détourna et partit vers les cachots laissant Hermione dans le doute. Celle-ci sentait quelque chose. Elle avait cru percevoir dans la voix du serpentard une grande inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Harry, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté son marché. Mais peut-être était-il seulement un bon acteur au service de Voldemort. Elle ne savait pas.

Après leur avoir posé mille et une questions sur Harry Dumbledore laissa partir Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci demanda à Ron de l'attendre dans leur salle commune et alla parler au directeur en particulier. Après lui avoir proposé un énième bonbon au citron il lui sourit et demanda :

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose Hermione ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire.

-N'ai pas peur de tout me dire, même si c'est personnel, je ne juge personne.

-Merci mais voilà c'est à propos de Draco…

-Il est mêlé à toute cette histoire ?

-Non, il voudrait nous aider justement, il veut être tenu au courant de toute cette affaire.

-Ah je vois et le jeune Malfoy a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il tenait tant à être au courant ? Harry et lui ne sont pas très amis, au contraire non ?

-Il n'a rien dit de précis mais Harry ne nous parlait plus beaucoup comme je vous l'ai déjà dit en présence de Ron, et Malfoy ne nous cherchait plus noise donc peut-être que leur relation avait évolué.

-Peut-être, dit Albus d'un ton pensif.

Le directeur remercia Hermione après lui avoir demandait de dire à Draco qu'il désirait s'entretenir avec lui.

Quand Draco entra dans le bureau du directeur, le silence qui l'accueillit le laissa de glace. Un phénix sur son perchoir paraissait dormir sans bruit. Les pas du serpentard sur le sol résonnaient fortement dans les oreilles de celui-ci. Sans savoir pourquoi il eu soudainement très peur, comme si une chose horrible était en train de lui arriver. A lui, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. A lui ou à Harry…

Puis le phénix s'envola par la fenêtre, la lumière s'alluma et la voix de Dumbledore réchauffa l'atmosphère.

-Tu vas bien Draco ? lui demanda doucement celui-ci.

-Oui, oui, je…

-Assis-toi veux-tu ?

Le directeur lui montra une chaise confortable en face de son bureau. Draco s'y assit expressément, la peur coulant toujours dans ses veines. Ses yeux regardaient tout autour de lui, inquiets. Le vieil homme ne manqua pas de remarquer tout ça mais ne dit rien, il attendit que le garçon se soit un peu calmer pour dire :

-Draco, tu dois savoir qu'Harry a disparu. Nous ne savons pas où il est, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouve, sauf si un signe arrive. Nous croyons pouvoir affirmer que ton père…

-Est un mangemort, le coupa Draco.

-Hum, Albus dut se ressaisir à l'entente des paroles du jeune homme, et donc tu pourrais essayer de savoir… je t'en demande sûrement trop, je comprendrais ton refus mais tu as dit à Hermione que tu voulais nous aider non ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi, si ça peut aider à retrouver Harry, Draco gardait la tête haute et regardait un point au loin droit devant lui.

-Pourquoi ? dit simplement Dumbledore.

-Vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

-Si, mais je peux me tromper. Tu ressens plus que la haine pour Harry c'est ça ?

Le serpentard avait toujours la tête haute, mais il baissait maintenant les yeux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'espère que tout cela restera purement confidentiel. »

Puis il s'en alla sans jeter un regard derrière lui et laissant un Dumbledore souriant discrètement et extrêmement pensif. Il avait peur que Draco fasse n'importe quoi surtout après le malaise dans lequel il était plongé quand il était arrivé dans la pièce.

Le directeur attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque : « le pouvoir des âmes soeurs ».

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
J'ai réédité pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire. Désolée mais je ne sais pas très bien m'y prendre avec ce site.


	3. Un avant goût de l'Enfer

Un mois s 'était écoulé depuis la disparition d'Harry.  
Draco marchait dans le froid, droit vers le manoir. Il avait maigri, ses trais étaient creusés et ses yeux vides. Harry lui manquait et la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Il se retourna et vit que la calèche était déjà partie. Son doigt appuya sur la sonnerie. Un elfe de maison lui ouvrit et prit sa cape et ses gants. Il monta directement dans le bureau de son père.

Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche et son corps était pris de spasmes. Les yeux révulsés on aurait dit qu'il agonisait, mais il ne faisait, hélas, que souffrir.  
Quand le sort s'arrêta, Harry demanda dans un râle :

-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Vous rêvez de le faire alors pourquoi ?

-Oh, Harry! Tu n'as donc pas compris, lui chuchota le mage noir tout en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-Compris quoi ?

-Si tu meurs, je meurs et si je meurs, tu meurs. C'est simple, triste réalité.

-Vous, vous mentez!

-Hélas non, que j'aimerais te tuer mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. J'ai essayé, j'ai cherché différents moyens mais non, c'est impossible.

Harry pouvait voir, à l'air qu'affichait Voldemort, qu'il ne mentait pas. Ainsi l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. C'était risible. Mais ça expliquait bien des choses.  
« et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

-Pourtant la prophétie, commença faiblement le Survivant.

-Je reviendrai dans trois jours, je dois marquer mes futurs mangemorts, le coupa le Lord.

-Comme du bétail…

-Oui, mais ils sont plus forts que de vulgaires vaches.

-Mais pas plus malins…

-Tu n'es pas bête mais tu ignores beaucoup de choses encore. Je suis lasse de te torturer, on te donnera une chambre convenable et… non je te laisse découvrir tout ça.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres partit, laissant place à un elfe de maison et deux mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy écrivait quelque chose, il leva la tête quand Draco frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Père, je suis rentré.

Simple phrase. Banalité. Un fils qui rentre voir ses parents pour les vacances.

-C'est bien, nous mangeons à 20heure, prépare-toi, il y aura de la visite.

Lucius recommença à écrire, mettant ainsi fin à cette brève discussion. Les « Raconte moi comment se passe ton année scolaire ? » ou les « Tu vas bien ? Parlons un peu. » n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour, ne l'ont jamais été. Draco partit vers sa chambre, il était habitué à la froideur de son père même si au fond de lui son cœur se serrait. Et puis il pensait à Harry, peut-être son père l'avait-il torturé, peut-être avait-t-il ri en voyant Harry souffrir, peut-être même avait-t-il vu Harry mourir.  
Draco essaya de cacher ses larmes mais la tristesse l'étouffait, il n'arrivait pas à se battre contre la peur, la douleur et la pensée toujours présente, qui le hantait : peut-être Harry était-il mort. M.O.R.T. Il est impossible d'écrire, de formuler le sentiment qui prit Draco. Ce vide qui ronge de l'intérieur, qui brûle les entrailles et glace en même temps le cœur. Comme un trou qu'on ne pourra jamais combler au fond de nous.

La chambre était belle mais triste. Les murs recouverts de tapisseries regardaient Harry, l'encerclant et le jeune homme se prit à imaginer le secret caché derrière les draps brodés. Du sang écarlate sur un mur blanc. Le viol d'une vierge… Harry se retourna vivement, un lit occupé les trois quarts de la pièce. Des images de lui et le Lord noir entrelacés polluèrent son esprit durant quelques minuits. Il s'écroula en pleurs. Son malheur ne faisait-il donc que commencer ?

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en sueur dans le lit majestueux de sa nouvelle chambre. Une voix douce le fit sursauter :

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Voldemort était nonchalamment assis sur un des gros fauteuils meublant la pièce. Il arborait un sourire en coin que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

-Tu sais, nos esprits sont très étroitement liés…

-Oui, Harry ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le mage noir.

-Il se trouve que parfois des images de ton esprit, de tes pensées, viennent troublées les miennes…

-Et ?

-Donc hier, alors que je prenais tranquillement ma douche, mon esprit a reçu des images très intéressantes venant du tien. Si je me souviens bien on me voyait avec toi, et nous étions très proches. Serait-ce un de tes désirs cachés, un fantasme ?

-Ce, ce n'est pas vous qui..?

-Non, tu as imaginé tout ça mais la question est : as-tu aimé ?

-Non!

Harry s'était reculé jusqu'au bout du lit, mettant le plus de distance entre lui et le Lord.

-N'es pas peur mon petit, la voix du Seigneur était douce et calme presque apaisante.

-Après m'avoir torturé vous voulez maintenant me violer ? Harry avait crié.

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme brun. Celui-ci, trop faible, ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il se tendit en entendant le Lord lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Hier soir j'ai déposé ma marque sur le bras d'un beau jeune blond. Tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard un certain Draco ?

-Vous êtes une ordure, vous savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit Harry, nos esprits sont étroitement liés…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-Je veux que tu meurs mon cher, je veux te faire tellement souffrir, te briser moralement et physiquement. Je veux que tu devines une loque. Tu entends une loque, un légume!

Sur ce le Lord partit laissant un Harry complètement déboussolé.

Harry hurlait, il criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales mais personne ne l'entendait. Il le savait mais ça lui faisait du bien de laisser la haine couler dans ses cris. Le froid s'insinuait en lui comme toujours, le Survivant avait pris l'habitude de ce sentiment de glace qui stoppait son cœur. Puis il sentit une ombre sur lui. Il leva sa tête, un nuage sombre le menaçait depuis le ciel. Et il reprit sa longue plainte, hurlant sa rage, sa douleur. Mais le froid revint plus fort et il dût se taire.

« Tu es maintenant à ma merci, ma petite marionnette, et j'ai justement envie de briser une vie aujourd'hui. »

« Si tu meurs, je meurs. »

Mais Harry avait peur. La mort l'effrayait encore, il n'avait pas encore atteint ce paroxysme de souffrance qui le ferait tomber. Et il espérait encore. Dumbledore n'allait quand même pas arrêter de le rechercher alors que la guerre était de plus en plus violente et les morts nombreux. Non, il allait venir, le libérer de sa prison. Mais s'il le pensait mort ? Ou s'il savait pour la véritable prophétie ? Allait-il abandonner les recherches et dénicher un nouveau Survivant ?

Le froid n'avait pas disparu et pourtant Harry s'était tu. Le nuage le surplombait toujours. Il s'écroula, à bout de force. Hurler l'avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose mais il avait besoin de dormir. Dormir pour oublier la douleur, la colère, le mal-être.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de l'Enfer. »

La marque le brûlait. Voldemort l'appelait, il devait y aller, vite.  
Il tenait son bras gauche avec sa main droite, et grimaçait de douleur. Dumbledore lui demanda si tout allait bien mais le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas. Il partit plutôt en courant et alla transplaner aux frontières de Poudlard.  
Le vieux directeur regarda tristement Mme Pomfresh et McGonagall.

-Il l'a fait, nous devions nous attendre à ça, dit-il doucement.

-Nous aurions dû l'empêcher, faire quelque chose, essaya de protester l'infirmière.

-Comment ? lui demanda le directeur.

Pomfresh ne répondit pas. Tous regardaient dans le vague. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir de retrouver Harry ? Peut-être Draco pourrait le ramener ? Ils espéraient presque l'impossible mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

« Maintenant Harry je vais te violer, et ce juste devant les yeux de celui que tu aimes, qu'en dis-tu ?  
Tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'est vraiment l'Enfer. »


	4. Ignoble spectacle

Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Non, pas devant Draco ! Il sait que je ne tiendrai pas…  
Voilà mon ange qui entre et demande à la face de serpent ce qu'il veut de lui.  
Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Draco ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé te déposer cette infâme marque ?  
Tu me vois dans ce lit taché de sang. Tu me vois pâle comme la mort et tu grimaces un sourire à l'intention de Voldemort mais je remarque dans tes yeux la peur et aussi, la douleur ?  
Il va me violer devant toi. Je préférais mille doloris à ça.  
Je te sens pâlir quand il t'annonce ce qu'il va me faire. Tu demandes faiblement pourquoi et il rit tout en essayant de me dévêtir. Un sort de mutisme m'empêche de crier et je suis trop fatigué pour bien me défendre. Déjà très affaibli par la séance de torture qui a précédé, je ne me sens pas la force de tenir.

J'ai honte de ma nudité sous tes yeux. De nouveau tu grimaces. De dégoût cette fois. De pitié aussi sûrement. Je ne suis pas beau à voir.  
Tu supplies inutilement Voldemort de te laisser partir mais il refuse et ferme même la porte à clef t'empêchant ainsi de fuir.  
Pardonne-moi l'ignoble spectacle qui va suivre.

Va-t-il vraiment oser le faire ?  
Pourquoi veut-il que j'assiste à cet horrible spectacle ?

« Tu vas avoir la chance Draco, de voir ton Maitre violer le Survivant. »

Je ne suis qu'un jeune mangemort, pourquoi me choisir moi ? Pourquoi ai-je droit à un tel « honneur » ?  
A moins que Voldemort ne soit au courant de ma collaboration avec Dumbledore, et de mon amour pour Harry…

Et ce monstre a osé. Un sort de mutisme empêche Harry d'hurler mais je lis dans son regard, sur son visage, une douleur sans pareille. Des larmes sillonnent ses joues pâles.  
Pour enlaidir un peu plus ce tableau, le Seigneur des Ténèbres gémissant, allant et venant dans celui que j'aime.  
Il m'a jeté un sort. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard, obligé de voir, obligé de souffrir. Mon cœur se brise, la rage bouillonne en moi. Je sers les dents pour ne pas crier. Je me retiens de le tuer sachant que je suis beaucoup moins fort que lui.

Quand ce fut finit Voldemort se retira en demandant à Draco de soigner Harry. Qu'il soit prêt pour une prochaine visite.  
Draco réussit à contenir sa haine.  
Il s'approcha du jeune griffondor, roulé en boule dans un coin de son lit. A la vue des plaies sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait secrètement Draco courut jusqu'aux toilettes, vomir son diner.  
Inhumain.  
Draco pansa Harry en silence, n'osant prononcer un seul mot. Ce fut le Survivant qui prit la parole en premier :

« T'as pris ton pied Malfoy ? »

Harry essayait de prendre un ton haineux mais Draco ne sentit dans ses mots qu'une grande douleur et, du regret ?

-Non Potter, sache que j'aurais préféré être autre part, le plus loin possible de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu n'es pas satisfait de me voir sous la domination de ton Maitre ? Tu n'es pas content de voir que ton ennemi de toujours est devenu une loque ? demanda Harry une lueur d'espoir à peine masquée dans sa voix.

-Je préférais te voir simplement mort.

-Va-t-en !

Draco partit. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?  
Au cas où Voldemort les tenait sur écoute. Parce qu'il avait peur qu'Harry comprenne que la haine du blond s'était transformée en amour. Il ne savait pas…  
Et il avait mal. Il ne pensait pas les mots qu'il avait dits. Il ne voulait pas. Mais il l'avait dit. C'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Les mots de Draco me font plus mal que le viol.  
Mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter de couler. J'ai le cœur en lambeaux. J'espère que Voldemort ou ses mangemorts ne viendront pas aujourd'hui. Quoique je voudrais bien qu'ils m'achèvent…

« Je suis un gars pourri, Hermione. »

Draco avait été surpris par la griffondor, pleurant, près du lac dans le parc de Poudlard. Celle-ci faisait alors sa ronde de préfète quand elle avait aperçu la silhouette du serpentard dans la nuit dehors. Elle l'avait rejoint et il lui avait tout raconté, même le viol.  
Ensemble ils pleurèrent, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se quittèrent chacun regagnant son dortoir, l'esprit obscurcit par le malheur de la guerre et d'Harry.

« Faites venir le jeune Malfoy. »

Le Lord noir était élégamment assis sur son trône, dans la salle principale du manoir Jedusor. Il se leva et commença à jouer du piano en attendant que Draco arrive. Celui-ci fit une entrée en silence et écouta pendant quelques instants les notes mélancoliques d'un morceau moldu. Voldemort s'arrêta et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui a été violé et torturé Maitre, répondit faiblement Draco.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit, si on peut appeler le bruit qu'il fit un rire. Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait quoi dire et ne voulait qu'une chose : partir loin de tout ça.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, y a-t-il une raison ? Peut-être n'as-tu pas apprécié le petit spectacle d'hier ?

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'assiste à ce genre de spectacle Maitre.

-Oui, répondit pensivement Voldemort, peut-être devrais-tu aller te reposer un peu, je vais rendre visite à notre cher invité.

Voldemort fit un clin d'œil à Draco avant de le congédier et de partir voir Harry.

Je continue à avoir mal, toujours plus mal. Au cœur, au corps, partout et nulle part à la fois. Je n'arrive pas à localiser la douleur. Comme si c'était psychologique. Je crois devenir fou dans cette prison. Les paroles de Draco tournent dans ma tête, litanie incessante, l'impression que je vais exploser. Voldemort va venir, je le sens s'approcher, et je sais que je ne suis pas prêt pour une nouvelle fois. Il va me briser, il va y arriver. Je suis trop faible, trop fragile. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.  
Pourquoi ? Cet instinct de survie qui persiste. Il n'y aura donc jamais de fin à ma douleur ? J'avoue avoir rêvé d'une fin de guerre heureuse, de moi tuant Voldemort d'un tour de baguette puis séduisant Draco, j'ai rêvé d'un « happy end » qui n'arrivera jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je peux voir à quel point je me suis trompé. Je ne gagnerai pas, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a déjà gagné. Je suis devenue une loque, subissant tortures et viols à longueur de journée, enfermée dans une chambre, prisonnier en Enfer.

Hermione se dirigea vers la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore puis murmura à son intention : « Bonbon goût citron acide ». Elle monta sans bruit l'escalier en colimaçon puis entra dans l'antre du directeur.  
Dans un coin de la pièce un phénix majestueux sur son perchoir, une bibliothèque croulant sous le poids des livres anciens. Et Dumbledore accoudait à un escalier souriant à la jeune femme.

« Quel bon vent t'amène Hermione ? »

-Vous savez pour Draco non ? se contenta de répondre celle-ci.

-Oui, je sais qu'il est mangemort, il t'en a parlé ?

-Il m'a tout racontée, il a vu Harry…

Un long silence se fit, Dumbledore paraissait surpris par les paroles de la griffondor.

-Harry est encore en vie, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Si on peut appeler ça en vie ! il faut que vous alliez le chercher, il va mal, c'est, c'est horrible !

-Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, envoie-moi Draco s'il te plait, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis là, il m'en voudra surement si je lui dis que je vous ai tout raconté, répondit tristement Hermione.

-Je pense qu'il veut autant que nous qu'Harry revienne et il ne pourra surement pas le sauver seul.

La jeune femme partit chercher Draco mais celui-ci resta introuvable.

Le jeune homme blond arpentait les couloirs du manoir Jedusor à la recherche de la pièce où était enfermé Harry. Il voulait, il avait besoin, de lui parler.

« Tu n'es pas rentré te coucher Draco ? »

Voldemort venait de sortir d'une des chambres. Il avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres et sa baguette était encore dans sa main, tout faisait penser qu'Harry était prisonnier dans cette pièce.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Non Maitre, répondit Draco essayant de se reprendre.

-Que fais-tu là ? Il n'y a rien à voir ici tu sais.

-Oui, je me suis perdu Maitre, le manoir est tellement grand.

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, le manoir Malfoy est plus grand, répliqua sournoisement le Lord noir.

Son amour était à quelques mètres de lui et Draco ne pouvait pas le toucher parce qu'un vieux serpent lui faisait la conversation et allait tout découvrir de ses intentions si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

* * *

J'espre que vous avez aimé. J'essayerai de poster la suite vite (j'ai terminé les deux hapitres suivants, il manque juste l'épilogue) mais je n'ai plus Internet dans ma chambre.  
Merci pour vos reviews. )  
J'ai réédité pour que ce soit plus agréable à lire. Désolée mais je ne sais pas très bien m'y prendre avec ce site.


	5. Dix ans

Du sang. Partout. La puanteur de la mort. Les derniers souffles. Les cris qui résonnent dans la nuit. Avada kedavra et cette folie dans les yeux de tous. Cette terreur, ce besoin de vivre.  
Ses cheveux blonds au loin, des cadavres tout autour de lui, mangemorts comme alliés. Il tue comme une bête sanguinaire. Les larmes qui coulent. Les pardons de la vieille, un écho dans nos cœurs. Il se retourne, sourire triste. Condamné par l'amour, par la mort. Il ne sera survivre à ce carnage. La peur.  
Et lui qui s'avance. Ses paroles douces et tranchantes à la fois. Les quelques sorts inutiles. Puis la fin. Il est mort, moi aussi.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis dix ans, toujours les mêmes cauchemars. La dernière bataille. Finale qui marqua la mort de deux grands hommes. Le Lord noir et le Survivant. Lui, Harry, est mort, il le sait même si aux yeux de tous il est encore en vie.  
Draco. Dix ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Combien de baisers non échangés ? Combien de fois où ils n'ont pas fait l'amour ? Combien de promesses brisées ? Après la guerre, il a été jugé pour les crimes des alliés et non pour ceux des mangemorts. On passe sous blanc qu'il aida Dumbledore, celui-ci étant mort durant la bataille. Il fut condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. Harry n'alla pas au procès. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis la dernière attaque. Pourtant son cœur battait encore, juste par cet amour. Toutes les fois qu'il repensait à Draco il avait mal. Il souffrait tout le temps du jour et de la nuit. Dans son lit il faisait trop froid. Dans son cœur il faisait trop froid. Et pourtant il avait épousé Ginny après la guerre. Sa pire erreur mais il avait été obligé par les Weasley, par Ron, par la mort d'amis, de frères.

Dix ans après Harry avait trouvé assez de forces pour se lever et transplaner devant l'impressionnante prison qu'était Azkaban. Tous ces pardons murmurés lors d'une dernière étreinte. Toutes ces promesses brisées. Tout ce gâchis d'amour.

Harry avança dans le long couloir sombre. Un gardien lui ouvrit la porte et Harry dû retenir ses larmes. Faire semblant qu'il faisait beau dehors. Faire semblant d'être heureux. Faire semblant d'avoir gagné.  
Alors que tout est mort…

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je détourne les yeux face à ses silences, à ses larmes cachées que j'entends. Dix longues années.

« Dis-moi Harry, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?... »

Sa voix est faible, il lève péniblement la tête vers moi.

« Qu'est ce qu'on devient ?... »

Pardon. Il faut que je sorte. Au plus vite. Loin de lui, loin du passé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Pourquoi es-tu venu Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? Pourquoi toutes ces erreurs ? Pourquoi je t'aime chaque soir dans mes rêves ? Pourquoi je pleure en pensant à toi ? Pourquoi le bonheur est impossible ? Harry, t'ai-je sauvé pour rien il y a onze ans ? Quand Voldemort abusait de toi devant moi, qu'il te torturait tous les jours. Peut-être est-ce moi qui ai fait une bêtise quelque part ? Je ne t'oublis pas, je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce qu'on a enduré ensemble pour en arriver là. Mais tu savais que j'allais tous les tuer, tous ces mangemorts qui t'ont fait mal, tous ces pseudo-gentils qui ont abusé de ta fragilité. Je voulais tous les tuer, pour toi et tu n'es même pas venu me voir au procès, même pas venu après ça. Tu as attendu dix ans pour revenir. Et encore c'est pour repartir aussitôt.

« Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui c'est moi : prisonnier 10256…

- Une lettre pour vous. »

Harry…

_Cher Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi t'écrire et pourtant j'ai tant à te dire. Tant à me fait pardonner. Si tu savais la souffrance que j'éprouve face à notre histoire. Tant de culpabilité. Tant de regrets. Mais je t'aimais, et __je… Je n'arrive pas à écrire ça alors que ma femme dort à coté. Cette femme si fade face à toi, à ta beauté, à tes sourires, et même à tes chagrins. Les mots me manquent, je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je ressens quand le soir je pleure en pensant à toi, à cette dernière entrevue. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû. Je ne sais pas, je ne regrette pas cette nuit magnifique dans tes bras. Tes baisers… J'ai encore le goût de toi, de tes lèvres sur les miennes.  
__Tu dois me haïr, me mépriser de t'avoir laissé là où tu es aujourd'hui après toutes mes promesses d'amour éternel. Mais mon cœur bat encore pour toi, juste pour toi. Au rythme du tien et si tu meurs je meurs une deuxième fois.  
__Tu sais, quand Voldemort est mort, il m'a tué. Je vis toujours, mais plus vraiment. Ses paroles résonnent encore douloureusement en moi : « Si je meurs, tu meurs. » Ce n'était pas une ruse pour que je n'essaie pas de le tuer, c'était vrai. Peut-être trouveras-tu absurde mes propos et les siens, que je suis bien en vie. Tu m'as vu il est vrai. Mon cœur bat. Mais il existe différentes morts. Je suis mort parce que plus rien ne me relie à la vie. Il y a ce vide en moi, le manque d'un souffle d'espoir, de bonheur. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien être.  
__Fais-moi revivre Draco…  
__Tu es si loin, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu me cracherais là au visage que non, ce n'est pas que je ne peux rien faire c'est que je n'ai rien fait. C'est vrai mais j'ai peur, je suis lâche. Peur de quoi ? Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Peut-être de repenser à toi, de raviver le passe. Quoiqu'aujourd'hui il l'est déjà.  
__Dix ans. On a grandi. Séparément mais j'ai l'impression qu'on sera lié ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Tu es ma moitié, encore. Pardonne-moi de dire ça alors que j'ai épousé Ginny, que je ne t'ai pas été fidèle. Hais-moi, déteste-moi, méprise-moi. Ne m'oublis pas…  
__Cette lettre est absurde, je divague. Je l'ai écrite pour te dire merci et jusque là je ne fais que reparler de choses abstraites et qui fâchent. Tu dois me penser fou. Et c'est surement le cas, fou du passé. Hanté par ces souvenirs qui font mal, qui font aussi du bien...  
__Tu m'as sauvé. Et moi pour te remercier je t'ai laissé enfermer. Excuse-moi une millième fois. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je suis un imbécile. Un imbécile amoureux. Car oui je t'aime encore. Voilà j'ai réussi à l'écrire.  
__Pardon pour cet amour, pour ces erreurs et ce gâchis.  
__La mort fut donc plus forte que notre amour ?_

_Harry._

Oui, je te pardonne Harry. Mille fois et encore plus s'il le faut. Je t'aime encore, moi aussi. Si tu es fou, nous sommes fous tous les deux. Mais tout est mort. Oui, cette fois là personne ne nous sauvera. Il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire que d'oublier, d'essayer de survivre en laissant de coté notre amour impossible. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir épousé l'autre rouquine, je ne t'en veux même pas de ne pas essayer de me sauver de l'Enfer où je suis.

J'ai écris une lettre à Draco. J'ai passé toute la nuit à lui écrire, à trouver les mots justes. A empêcher les larmes de couler, les sanglots de sortir de ma bouche. Puis j'ai fait ma valise, Ginny me dégoûte de plus en plus. Je ne supporte plus le mensonge et l'hypocrisie de notre couple. Ces reproches qui fusent et puis cette haine.

Et un mois passe, je voudrais revoir Draco, je pense à lui, comme toujours mais plus encore. C'est fini entre Ginny et moi. Elle n'a même pas pleuré. Ron ne m'en a pas voulu, ou peut-être que si mais étant donné que je ne lui parle plus…  
Ginny fait suivre mes lettres jusqu'à mon hôtel. Il y a eu celle-ci :

_Harry,_

_Moi aussi j'ai tant de choses à te dire mais je vais faire court.  
J__e te pardonne, pour tout. Même si parfois je t'ai haï, je t'en ai voulu jusqu'à vouloir que tu sois mort, aujourd'hui je te pardonne. Tu es revenu. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. On ne peut pas. Je ne sortirai pas de prison, jamais et je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir. Ta culpabilité va disparaitre et toi aussi, de ma vie.  
__Ce serait mentir que te dire que je ne t'aime pas parce que je ne peux pas t'oublier, ton souvenir me hante, cette nuit avec toi…  
__Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Alors adieu. La mort a triomphé sur notre amour qui peut-être n'était pas assez fort._

_Draco._

Tant de souffrances. Il ne sortira pas d'Azkaban, je ne sortirai pas du passé. La mort nous sépare, les souvenirs nous hantent mais un happy end est impossible. Les sourires ne seront plus qu'un masque cachant les larmes et le sang. Plus aucun goût de vivre ne subsiste en moi. La faucheuse me suit silencieusement. « Si je meurs, tu meurs. » Et je suis mort, Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Même sous terre il continue à m'accompagner, il survit en moi, il me tue chaque jour. Sans fin. Jusqu'à la fin.  
Draco est le seul qui aurait pu me faire revivre, il m'a achevé. Il a détruit mes maigres espoirs par sa lettre. Je quitte sa vie, je quitte la vie. Dans le noir il n'y a pas de lumière. Dans la mort il n'y a pas de vie. Il m'aime encore… alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit nous ?  
J'essaye de répondre à sa lettre, le revoir ferait trop mal. Retourner là-bas serait inutile. Il refuserait certainement de me voir. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Et il dit me pardonner. Je n'y crois pas.

_Draco,_

_Tout d'abord excuse-moi de te réécrire alors que tu désires que je quitte ta vie.  
__Mais il y a tant de silences que je voudrais crier sur ce papier. Tant d'amour qui brûle en moi. Je vais essayer de faire court, j'espère que tu me liras…  
__Tu dois être au courant que j'ai quitté Ginny, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec elle alors que je pensais sans cesse à toi. Toi, toujours toi, tu me hantes. Ca fait dix ans que j'étouffe sans toi dans cette vie inutile. T'avoir revu à déclenché en moi tant de sentiments, de souvenirs.  
__Et ta lettre m'a blessé. Tu dis que notre amour n'était peut-être pas assez fort mais je ne crois pas. Il était justement trop fort, et condamné d'avance. Ce serait bête de dire que c'est ta folie durant la bataille finale qui tua notre relation. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai imaginé pendant des années. Je te détestais de m'avoir laissé seul. Mais je me rends compte qu'en vérité, qu'aurions-nous pu faire si tu n'avais pas été enfermé ? Nous nous serions vu en cachette ? Le Survivant devais épouser Ginny, avoir une vie tranquille et non pas aimé un homme, un fils de mangemort. Nous aurions souffert. Beaucoup plus que dans cette situation.  
__Sur ces quelques mots je te dis au revoir. Tu ne pourras jamais sortir de ma vie, parce que tu es ma vie. _

_Harry._

_PS : J'ai contacté le nouveau ministre de la justice, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait enfermer là-bas sans m'opposer. Ne dis pas que ça ne va servir à rien, je veux au moins essayer. _

Harry a encore écrit, j'ai refusé de voir sa lettre alors le gardien la lui a renvoyé. J'ai pleuré cette nuit encore. Il me fait mal mais le revoir, lui écrire m'a fait du bien. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé. Je me souviens encore comment je l'ai sorti de l'Enfer où il était quand Voldemort l'a fait prisonnier. Celui-ci avait deviné que j'aimais Harry et que celui-ci aussi. Il m'avait enfermé quand il m'avait surpris près de la chambre de celui-ci. Un mangemort un peu débile m'avait libéré après maints bavardages au sujet de mon innocence et de la pseudo-méprise d'un autre mangemort m'ayant pris pour un allié dans mon costume noir. J'allais directement dans la chambre d'Harry, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce fut plus facile que je ne le croyais. Mais quand on fut sorti dehors les mangemorts fusèrent de partout et nous furent vite encerclés. Grace à quelques techniques en attaque et défense on s'échappa. Blessés, fatigués, on échoua chez une vieille dame qui prévint Dumbledore.  
Après tout cela je ne reparlai pas à Harry, que timidement, deux trois mots au détour d'un couloir. Puis il y eu la fameuse nuit avant la bataille finale.  
Tant de souvenirs que dix années non pas réussi à effacer.  
La folie de tuer m'a amené ici, à Azkaban, dans le noir le plus complet, où nos peurs surgissent à tout moment pour nous hanter, où les cris des autres prisonniers résonnent à longueur de temps. L'Enfer sur terre. Oui, c'est moi qui ai tué l'espoir d'une relation avec Harry. Mais il y avait ce besoin de vengeance, tous ces gens qui se sont servi d'Harry, et de moi. Tous ces gens qui mérités de mourir.  
La mort… l'amour.

* * *

Voilà, bientôt la fin. J'espère que vous aimez la tournure que prend la suite de la fic sinon ou si oui dites le moi. )  
Merci pour les reviews, elles me font plaisir et j'essaye de m'améliorer. J'ai réédité touts les anciens chapitres. J'espère qu'on comprend mieux maintenant l'histoire et les points de vue.

Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire s'il arrive à laisser une review en anonyme, j'ai essayé de changer quelque chose mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche. / Merci.


	6. Et te perdre à nouveau

_Tes caresses me brûlent, tes baisers me rongent. Mon amour m'étouffe, le désir est un poison qui coule dans mes veines. Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Tu me fais mal. Tu me manques trop. Reste mais pars, non s'il te plait ! Ton sexe est trop gros et mes plaies encore ouvertes. Laisse-moi mais ne m'oublis pas. Non, reste, j'ai envie de toi. Tu me manques. Draco. Ton seul nom me fait frémir. Tu es le seul. L'unique. Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas._

Harry se réveilla au bas de son lit. Au milieu de ses délires il était tombé. Harry s'étira puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées le loin de ses joues. La salle de bain était composée d'une douche, de toilettes, d'une commode et de deux miroirs, un sorcier et un moldu. Harry se regarda dans le miroir sorcier, contemplant vaguement sa figure fatiguée, ses traits creusés et ses cernes noirs puis se posta devant le miroir moldu qui ne lui renvoya que le reflet de la salle de bain. Il regardait dans ce miroir l'étendu de sa mort et les larmes ne lui venaient même plus aux yeux et la douleur ne lui frappait plus son cœur. Il était mort.

« Je vous le montre parce que c'est vous Monsieur, parce que vous savez c'est un livre très ancien, un mage très puissant l'a écrit il y a des milliers d'années, du temps de la magie pure, mais il a été complété par d'autres puissants sorciers, mages et autres jusqu'à aujourd'hui presque, le dernier à y avoir écrit est…

-Trêve de bavardages inutiles, montre-moi les pages qui m'intéressent !

-Ah, oui, voilà, voilà, les trois morts…

-Alors ?

-Il y a plusieurs pages, je vous lis tout ?

-Non, laisse-le-moi, je me débrouillerai.

-Ca, Monsieur, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est un livre très ancien vous savez, écrit par des mages très puissants, je ne peux pas vous le laissez, même à vous Monsieur.

-Bon, alors lis-moi les grandes phrases.

-Alors, la première mort est la mort des mortels, celle qui frappe tout mortel, moldu, sorcier, créatures etc. sauf les immortels comme les vampires. Elle est caractérisée par la mort du corps et de l'esprit et l'envol de l'âme vers ce que certains appellent le Paradis mais qui n'est autre qu'un néant sans fin, quoiqu'on ne puisse vraiment savoir…

-Lis la deuxième !

-Alors, alors… la mort des vampires. Elle est caractérisée par la mort du corps mais pas celle de l'esprit ni de l'âme. Quand un vampire vous mord et boit votre sang jusqu'au seuil de votre mort puis vous donne son propre sang vous devenez vous-même un vampire. Les vampires sont des êtres immortels, mais ils peuvent dans certaines conditions très rares mourir de la mort des mortels…

-Et la troisième ?

-Celle-ci il n'y a qu'un court article : la mort des âmes sœurs. Deux âmes sœurs sont liées par un sentiment très fort, soit la haine, soit l'amour. Si une des deux âmes sœurs meurt, ce sentiment la maintient en vie. Elle ne peut être vu que par les sorciers et meurt quand son autre âme sœur est touchée elle aussi par la mort. Cette mort est extrêmement rare et très peu de cas sont aujourd'hui recensés.

-C'est tout ?

-Il ajoute que cet article est incomplet pour manque d'informations.

-D'accord, merci en tout cas et au revoir.

-Ravi de vous avoir rendu service Monsieur Potter. »

Au fond de sa cellule Draco pleurait dans l'obscurité. Pour seul compagnon il avait l'écho de ses sanglots dans sa prison et les cris qui résonnaient encore et toujours depuis les autres cellules. Il faisait si froid. Et cette atmosphère de mort, de désolation. La douleur dans la poitrine, ce manque évident. Draco était à bout. Dix ans de souffrance, d'enfermement, à lutter contre l'aliénation et la mort. A lutter dans l'espoir d'un jour revoir la lumière du soleil, de revoir Harry. Dans l'espoir d'être à nouveau heureux. Mais la pesanteur d'Azkaban, la peur, tout ce mal lui faisait de plus en plus croire que l'espoir était mort, que tout était mort.

Harry marchait le long des couloirs sans fin. Il était tard mais M. Hirano l'avait appelé en vitesse au sujet de l'affaire D. Malfoy. Surtout ne pas avoir peur, garder la tête haute. Ne pas faiblir alors que peut-être bientôt Draco sortira de prison, peut-être…

-Monsieur Potter, c'est vous ?

-Oui, alors quelles nouvelles ? répondit vite Harry en entrant dans le petit bureau de l'avocat.

-Bonnes, heureusement, dit celui-ci avec un petit rire, votre ami devrait pouvoir sortir mais il vous faudra témoigner de son aide pour l'Ordre durant la guerre et aussi expliquer pourquoi dix ans.

-Quoi dix ans ?

-Pourquoi avoir attendu dix ans avant de prendre les démarches qu'il faut pour sauver votre ami.

-Ah, je voulais faire un « break » avec la guerre, je n'étais pas au courant…

-Hum, répliqua M. Hirano qui visiblement n'y croyait pas vraiment, j'espère que le juge comprendra.

-Il le faut, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il reprit à l'intention de l'avocat :

-Pour quand est le procès ?

-Dans une semaine, j'ai fait que ce soit le plus vite possible, comme vous avez demandé.

-Merci, on se reverra surement d'ici là.

J'ai trop mal, Draco, tu me manques tellement. Il y a ce vide en moi, ce vide qui grandit et qui bientôt m'étouffera complètement. Dans une semaine je saurai. Si tu sors d'Azkaban, je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin, de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. J'ai tant gâché. Je regrette et sans toi, la vie est une mort sans fin. Pardon, pardon.

Je te pardonne Harry, je te remercie aussi mais ça ne sert à rien. J'ai appris pour le procès dans une semaine. Ils vont revoir mon dossier, tu dis que j'ai aidé l'Ordre, mais si peu et il n'y a pas de preuves. Seuls Dumbledore, Hermione, et toi savez l'entière vérité. Vous seuls savez que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé quand tu étais prisonnier dans le manoir Jedusor. Il y a cette marque qui prouve par contre que Voldemort m'avait dans ses troupes. Mais cette année de souffrance, où la marque me brûlait parce que j'avais trahi ce serpent. Non, je suis ici parce que lors de la bataille finale, je n'étais avec personne, je combattais contre les deux camps, je combattais pour toi, et pour moi aussi. Ce besoin d'évacuer la haine et la douleur. Le besoin de tuer, ou d'être tué.

Une semaine passe, lentement. Le stress monte et Harry commence à perdre espoir, à ne plus y croire. Même si Monsieur Hirano lui dit de ne pas baisser les bras maintenant Harry a si peur. Peur de revoir Draco surtout…

-Veuillez vous asseoir.

Tes yeux qui me regardent. O mon amour, si tu savez comme je t'aime. Tu es si beau, tu es si près. Entends-tu mon cœur qui bat juste pour toi ? Vois-tu la peur dans mon regard ou seulement l'amour qui en déborde ?

-Donc vous dites que Monsieur Malfoy vous a aidé durant la guerre et qu'il n'a été au service de Monsieur Jedusor que parce qu'on lui avait demandé, et qu'après vous avoir sorti de votre prison il n'a plus rejoint son « maitre » ?

-Exact.

-Cela me parait étrange, pourquoi ne pas être venu avant ? Dix c'est long surtout comme l'espérance de vie à Azkaban est faible.

-J'ai mes raisons, ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué le Lord Noir, ce n'est pas vous qui avez vécu l'Enfer que moi j'ai vécu ! J'avais besoin de temps, et Dumbledore est mort, Hermione aussi, tous les témoins de l'innocence de Draco, euh de Monsieur Malfoy pardon, ne sont plus en vie !

Quatre jours ! Ils ont pris quatre jours avant de nous contacter. Quatre jours d'horrible attente, quatre jours d'agonie et de stress.  
Ils ont annoncé ta libération, mais tu seras privés de tes pouvoirs, tu n'auras plus le droit de vivre chez les sorciers. Tu as baissé les yeux, tu as serré les dents. Un sang pur, vivre avec des moldus !  
Puis tu as souri et tu m'as remercié avant de partir prendre des quelques affaires et de quitter la prison. Quand je suis sorti à mon tour tu n'étais plus là. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te perdre à nouveau.

Un mot écrit vite de ta main :

_Harry,_

_Comment puis-je te remercier ? Comment puis-je aussi me faire pardonner ? Je pars, sans au revoir, sans même me retourner. Je vais dans le monde moldu. Peut-être là-bas je pourrai t'oublier même si je ne l'espère même pas, je ne le veux même pas. Je t'aime mais je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas vivre ensemble. Tu es fait pour le monde sorcier, ils ont encore besoin de toi. N'essaye pas de me chercher. _

_Draco._

Dis-moi juste pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, pas après dix ans avec ce creux dans le cœur. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait, ne m'achève pas.

Je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues. Je laisse derrière moi le monde sorcier, j'essaye de ne pas sentir ce trou en moi, encore plus grand. J'abandonne celui que j'aime, celui qui m'a sauvé. Il le faut, je dois me faire croire qu'il le faut, que c'est pour notre bien. Que c'est parce que je l'aime. Harry ne peut pas vivre dans le monde moldu. J'ai compris pourquoi il disait qu'il était mort. C'est la mort des âmes sœurs, Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry dans le monde moldu n'est qu'une ombre. Un fantôme invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie.  
La douleur est telle que je dois m'arrêter pour crier ma haine face à ce monde. S'il savait comme j'ai mal. Pardon.

On passe notre vie à se demander pourquoi on vit et quand la mort frappe à notre porte la raison nous apparait évidente mais il est déjà trop tard.  
J'ai passé un an, un an à explorer les grandes villes du monde moldu : Londres, Paris, New York, Moscou, Berlin, Tokyo etc. Pour te trouver, installé à Bruxelles comme journaliste. Chaque matin tu prends ton petit déjeuné à un petit café pas cher. C'est là que je t'attends.  
Tu t'assoies et tu commandes, tu ne m'as pas encore remarqué. J'ai peur, avec toi j'ai souvent peur. Peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut, peur de t'avoir trouvé pour encore une fois te perdre.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant est le dernier.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Merci pour vos reviews. )


End file.
